


Sweet

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: Prompt: "I may have eaten all the sweets, but I left you some."Sam decides to give Castiel something sweet for Halloween.





	Sweet

Sam hated Halloween. His opinions on many things may have changed over the years, but that was one thing that hadn’t. Why celebrate the world that he spent every day of his life fighting? That just wasn’t his idea of a good time.

Dean had a different opinion. But in his case, it wasn’t so much that he loved the holiday itself, as it was an excuse to eat loads of candy.

Sam had rolled his eyes at his brother when he’d returned from the store with three large bags of candy, but his demeanor changed when Castiel walked into the room, his eyes going wide at the large pile.

“Don’t even think about it,” Dean warned, pointing a stern finger at the angel the moment he saw the look on his face. “This is mine.”

When Sam saw the disappointed look on Castiel’s face, he decided that maybe he could participate in Dean’s favorite part of the holiday. So, later that day, he went to the store to buy three more bags of candy for himself and Castiel.

“Hey, Cas, I got us something,” Sam declared as he walked into the room they shared.

“What is it?” The angel perked up curiously, pausing the show he was watching on Netflix.

He walked over to the bed and overturned the Walmart bag, letting the bags of candy spill out.

Castiel’s eyes lit up. “But you never buy candy.”

Sam shrugged. “It’s Halloween.”

He smiled up at him wryly. “Are you trying to placate me, so I’ll leave?”

He frowned slightly. “What?”

“Originally, people would put out food on Halloween to placate spirits, demons, and other creatures that are not human - I believe that is where today’s tradition of giving out candy comes from.”

“I see,” Sam said thoughtfully as a smile spread over his face. “Well, I think that while people were trying to placate demons to leave, the same offerings could be used to entice angels to stay.”

“Ah.” Castiel nodded solemnly. “But you see, Sam, I do not have to be enticed to stay.”

“Well, then, I guess there’s no need for this candy.” He smirked as he reached out for the bags. “I suppose I’ll just have to give it all to Dean.”

Castiel’s hand shot out, pulling the candy in closer to him. “That being said, enticing is always nice.”

Sam chuckled. “Good.” He sighed. “Well, Dean caught me on my way in, said he found us a case. It’s not too far - should be pretty simple. So, we should be back tomorrow.”

He nodded. “Alright. Would you mind if I start in on the candy?”

“Not at all.”

But when Sam got back the next day, he found that Castiel had done far more than ‘start in on the candy.’ The trashcan was overflowing with candy wrappers, and there were more covering the table next to the bed. If he were to guess, there were about three bags worth of candy wrappers in all.

Castiel looked up at him sheepishly. “I may have eaten all the sweets, but I left you some.” He held out his hand, presenting to Sam a Reese’s, a Kit Kat, and a Snickers - clearly all that was left of the three bags.

Sam chuckled, shaking his head slightly as he walked toward the bed. “It’s a good thing angels can’t get sick,” he muttered. 

Castiel looked down, ashamed, but when Sam reached the bed, he ignored the candy. Instead, he reached out to place his hand beneath Castiel’s chin, lifting his face to kiss him. “Mmm,” he hummed as he pulled away, smiling at his angel. “Sweet.”


End file.
